


Just Friends?

by Church



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bad Decisions, Biting, Fighting Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Church/pseuds/Church
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and Illumi are living together and they are both idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Thing

“Why do you do these things to me?” Hisoka whined, clutching his chest while feigning pain. He had thrown himself on the couch as though he couldn’t move, yellow eyes gazing at his roommate through slits.

Illumi simply looked at the other with the blank gaze he always wore “what are you talking about?” 

The two had been living together for about a month now even though they had been spending so much time together for the past few months they were basically already living together. 

They had just moved into an apartment near the center of the city. A house of cards was half-finished on the dining room table and a few more of the cards were scattered, partially embedded in the drywall. A few long pins lay on the coffee table, the only sign that the dark haired male lived there. 

Illumi had come from the shower and only bothered wrapping a towel around himself as he knew Hisoka would have just removed his clothing soon anyways. Why bother dirtying clothes he wouldn’t wear for long?

He also knew how easy it was to get to Hisoka like this and he loved driving him crazy.

“Lumi” Hisoka hungrily eyed the man’s body, licking his lips and feeling his arousal stir “you’re a tease” he pouted. 

“I can not help that you have no self control” he retorted, bending over the couch to kiss his…. boy . . .well . . . assassins didn’t really have friends. Though he and Hisoka were much more than friends. Even Hisoka recognized this. Illumi teased him about it but he knew Hisoka wasn’t sleeping with anyone else but him.

“Mm” it was an appreciative noise, Hisoka pulling the other across the back of the couch and into his lap, successfully ridding him of his towel in the process. “Hisoka you know I have to go to work” Illumi protested, peeling himself away from the other. 

“You’re kidding right” Hisoka asked, very clearly irritated and watched Illumi finish off a cup of coffee while pulling on clothes before placing a few pins in his neck. It changed his appearance drastically; causing his hair to shrink into a short, purple mohawk. His face elongated and a smile was plastered on his face. He would respond the way he always did “I do not kid about work” and then he left.

This was the fourth time Illumi had left him after getting him all worked up and looking forward to some fun time. Hisoka stormed out of the small apartment, slamming the door behind him without giving the other another glance. 

It wasn’t that Illumi had just left him there, again. It was that they hadn’t been doing anything together lately. Hisoka wanted to go out for drinks or dinner, well Illumi was working. Hisoka wanted to go and take out a world leader, well Illumi had to go and look for his baby brother and sister.

Three days passed before Illumi decided this temper tantrum had gone on long enough and called Hisoka’s cell. The clown had only done this one other time with Illumi refused to let him cut his hair, not even a few strands of it. Illumi spoke before even giving Hisoka a chance to start rambling on about something he didn’t much care about.

“When are you coming home?”

“After I’m finished with work.”

“You do not work.”

“I got a jo- “ “Hisoka who are you on the phone with?”

“Who is that?”

“No one. I have to get back to work now.” 

The call ended there. Bloodlust surged through both men. Hisoka let it fill him and the man who had spoken during his phone call now had his head rolling about three feet away from the rest of his body. Illumi had mostly stilled his own in a few heartbeats, unknowing as to why he had felt such a surge of anger at hearing another man’s voice speaking Hisoka’s name through the phone.

Hours or days, he didn’t know which, had passed before Illumi had decided that it was safe enough to pick up the phone again and that he knew he wasn’t going to crush it between his fingers from the anger that he knew Hisoka was going to cause him. 

“Where are you” Illumi asked quietly into the phone, still sounding mostly deadpan though there was just a hint of anger if you knew the man well enough to tell. He didn’t like to be hung up on and Hisoka knew it.

A smirk spread across the clown’s sharp features “I’m coming home soon.” Letting Illumi end the phone call after a few moments of silence, Illumi waiting for an explanation and Hisoka waiting for verbal abuse. Hisoka let his head fall back as he closed his eyes, tongue licking his lips and moaning quietly. Hearing that minute anger had turned him on so easily, he couldn’t wait to drag the bloodlust out of him in person. 

Hisoka could feel Illumi’s bloodlust down the street six blocks from where they lived. There also weren’t any animals within that radius, as they were smart enough to run from that unsettling feeling that they were in danger. Hisoka, however, craved the feeling of the power that rolled off him in waves.

Illumi also knew as soon as Hisoka had step foot within the radius of his bloodlust. It was easy enough to pick out Hisoka’s as he was so used to feeling it by now. 

Hisoka barely had the time to open the door before he found himself slammed up against a wall by his throat, his tongue coming out to wet his lips as he felt the warm liquid start to ooze from the back of his head he had hit it so hard. 

“You’re in a mood, Lumi” Hisoka practically purred before feeling the quick pain and heat from a slap against his cheek. The dark-haired male looked bored, as usual, but he was almost vibrating, Hisoka could tell and knew then that he had really pushed it this time and he felt a laugh bubbling up in his chest. 

“Where have you been?”

“Working, you know how that is” Hisoka replied, his comment seemingly less amused than his usual banter he opted to use in these kinds of situations.

“So that is what this is about”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Hisoka had returned to his singsong responses, his eyes narrowing as a grin spread across his face.

Illumi just looked into Hisoka’s face and then at his crotch, where Hisoka was rock hard and he leaned closer to the clown and took a whiff of him, frowning “you were with him?”

“Who?”

“Chrollo, you have got his smell all over you,” he said, not even caring enough to hide his anger any longer. 

“No. Of cour-“

Hisoka didn’t even get a chance to answer before the hand tightened around his throat, cutting of his air for a few moments before he was thrown on the ground behind the couch.

“Oh Lumi, you know what this does to me” Hisoka whined, biting his bottom lip and gazing at the other, Illumi looking less than pleased at the way that he was acting in the situation and choosing not to respond to his comment.

“Do not lie to me Hisoka”

“Fine, yes, but you just kept teasing me and then leaving.” Hisoka basically pouted and tried to move his hips so his dick was a little more comfortable “Besides, we’re not actually dating or anything”

That was what had greatly upset the Zoldyck, because he knew it was true and that there wasn’t any reason for him to be upset. Illumi just had never thought that he’d have to deal with something like this. 

“Did you fuck him?” The question was quiet and he already knew the answer to it so he wasn’t even sure as to why he asked. The answer was going to hurt whether he tried to lie or not. 

“Illumi-“ 

“I do not want to hear it Hisoka” his tone was almost defeated and it was the first time that Hisoka had ever heard him sound that way. He grabbed the others wrist and found himself slamming against the wall across the room, pins through his clothes keeping him there.

Illumi went through the apartment, grabbing the few things that were his and actually would need if he were to take a job soon, leaving anything that he didn’t value.

“Lumi please”

“Do not call me that. Do not speak to me again” he said finally, flames in his eyes as he stared down the clown. He’d never been as angry as he was right now besides when he’d had those rare petty arguments with his father about Killua. 

Right now he was sure that he was going to get a lecture about his decision to move in with Hisoka from his father when he got home. 

Hisoka thought it might be in his best interest to keep his mouth shut, something he rarely did but he was sure speaking wouldn’t get him anywhere right now. He wasn’t really sure what he’d done wrong. They’d never talked about being exclusive and Hisoka hadn’t even slept with anyone the entire time they’d been living together. 

He pulled the pins out of his clothes and laid them back on the counter where they usually were before going to take a shower since it had been a few days. He was sure that Illumi would come back and he’d get a beating and things would go back to normal. Illumi wasn’t much of a talker and preferred to just hit him to show how he really felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone cares (and I'm sure you probably don't) I was listening to the Sam Smith In the Lonely Hour deluxe album while writing this and found that it's pretty perfect.


	2. I've Told You Now

How many text messages had he sent? How many times had he called without an answer? Hisoka had lost track a long time ago. Even as he lay naked in bed with Chrollo bobbing up and down on his dick he was sending a text to Illumi, asking if he was ever going to speak to him again. 

Their apartment had remained empty since Illumi left. Hisoka would claim that he was just bored but he couldn’t stand being there with the smell and constant reminder that Illumi had left him and he still hadn’t heard from him.

Hisoka had continued to pay for it just in case Illumi went back for something but he’d gotten most of his clothes that he wore most often. This was the longest that they had gone without speaking since they’d met. Even when they had first met Hisoka had developed a habit of just appearing wherever Illumi was, seeming to be there simply to annoy him and get in the way. 

It was then that Hisoka had tried getting close to him, both in proximity and emotionally. Hisoka would ask him questions most others wouldn’t. He’d ask what he was thinking about or what he thought about something instead of just asking to spare their life. 

It had never seemed like his power was intimidating to the other and Hisoka had a strength about him that he liked to flaunt to those that he thought would appreciate it while hiding it most of the time to better serve himself. He was so sneaky when he used his power that even Illumi was caught off guard the first time it was used against him. 

Illumi hadn’t even been sure why he hadn’t killed him the first time they’d met. Someone with the power he had and the lack of morality usually wasn’t one he’d trust unless it was someone from within his own family. Hisoka had seemed tame, though annoying at worst.

His father had somehow noticed when he began spending time with Hisoka, he wasn’t sure how he’d managed to figure it out when it was nothing more than spending time together, they rarely spoke, well, he rarely spoke. Hisoka had never shut up. They hadn’t been sleeping together yet; they hadn’t even touched each other yet.

His father must have sensed a more contentedness about him. It was almost as if he were happy, if he could truly experience happiness. Illumi always equated happiness with his father’s approval at a job well done. Silva must have noticed the general apathy towards himself when he’d talked to Illumi about a job.

Still thinking about Hisoka and what he was going to tell his father he opened five of the seven gates that opened into the Zoldyck estate without putting much effort into it. Canary greeted him as he edged closer but he didn’t respond to her, like usual. 

He couldn’t even make it to the house before his mother started flitting around him like a bird, asking him how long he would be back and if he had finally killed the clown. 

“No mother, I’m only staying for a little while. I’ve got a job starting in a couple days and I needed a few things” he lied, there was nothing here that he needed but it would be somewhere he was comfortable and knew he wouldn’t be attacked.

“I’m going to speak with father” he told her and left her as he went through the hallways, finally entering his room and sitting on the floor before him. 

“Welcome home, Illumi” Silva had greeted him cordially “what happened to the clown?” he asked, genuinely curious. He’d never imagined there would be anyone that could get Illumi to leave his family; he’d always been so hard headed and loyal he wasn’t sure if he’d ever meet someone or leave the house. 

“I was away at a job and he went and slept with Chrollo Lucifer” he stated dryly, looking at his father with dead, black eyes. Silva had never seen his son look this way. Illumi usually looked like that on the outside but it didn’t even seem as though Illumi was fully aware of his surroundings. 

Silva was glad then he’d never dealt with these issues before. He was content to leave his family with him on the mountain where he knew the entire coming and goings and he also wasn’t sure how to deal with Illumi. They had never been close and usually only interacted about business matters. 

They remained silent for another few minutes, Silva just trying to gauge the emotional state of his son before making a movement to dismiss him. They didn’t speak again before Illumi left for the job he’d taken. 

It was a fairly simple job, a client wanted a small group of terrorists taken out, and he’d clumsily said he didn’t care how it happened. After hearing about it, he was sure that was why Illumi had taken the job. 

Illumi had never been one for theatrics and Silva had always given him the jobs that needed to be done cleanly because he’d always been the best about not making a mess and cleaning up the little bit if he’d left anything behind. 

Everyone had heard of the massacre of the fifteen or twenty men that had been slaughtered, ripped apart. They had a base camp in a warehouse where they thought they wouldn’t be noticed but there were few that were really a match for the Zoldyck family. 

Illumi had simply strolled through the front door without even bothering to conceal his presence, letting his bloodlust loose, terrifying everything in its radius. The men didn’t even have the thought process to pick up their guns to take a shot at him. 

They were dismembered, piece by piece, in a way that would keep them alive as long as possible, blood coating the entirety of the warehouse, the pieces scattered everywhere, not even necessarily near their own bodies. 

It was messy enough that it had been mentioned on the news, and Illumi sat in a bar, sipping on whiskey, watching it with a corner of his lips twisted upwards. It was the most dramatic expression for him, who usually remained so stoic. 

His pièce de resistance was the giant ‘Fuck You’ written in blood along one wall, noticing his phone buzzing in his pocket. Since he knew who it was he would usually choose to ignore but decided to look since he was in a good mood. 

To his surprise it was his favorite little brother calling him. “Killua?” he asked, wondering what he could possibly want to talk to him about. 

“Come over now.”

Illumi was knocking on Killua’s door within the hour, looking down at Gon as the door opened. He looked wary of the taller man but let him in regardless. “Killua” he called out, letting him know that his brother was there. 

Gon returned to his place on the couch next to Killua and Illumi decided to sit in an armchair to look at them. It was strange seeing his brother so relaxed next to someone. 

“No! Do not sit in my chair completely covered in blood!” Gon exclaimed as he saw the other move towards the furniture.

“What are you upset about?” Killua asked him directly, changing the channel on their TV to the bloodbath they were covering in the warehouse district. 

Well, since there was no way to get around it he supposed it wouldn’t do any damage to just tell them. “Hisoka slept with Chrollo,” he said, his eyes not leaving the news coverage. “Besides, they were terrorists, it’s not like anyone is really upset.”

Gon looked more hurt for him though he also looked surprised “you were dating Hisoka?”

“We weren’t dating but…”

Even as he was talking about him he felt his phone buzz again, pulling it out and frowning at the text _‘how long are you going to keep this up?’_

He put it back and Killua rolled his eyes. “Grow a pair and go talk to him. You have to tell him what to do and exactly what you are. Clearly he wants to talk to you and you mean more to him than just a fuck buddy” he said, leaning back and putting an arm around Gon, who snuggled into his touch. 

Illumi got up and left silently, sending a text to Hisoka for the first time in the week he’d been avoiding him. _‘Come home’_

The little notification said that it had been read so he went home himself, finding Hisoka sitting on the back of their couch waiting for him. He had never seen the clown so legitimately angry before.

“Fuck you?” he asked, the anger pouring out of him as soon as he saw the door open and Illumi walk in. “That’s the best you could come up with?” He seemed a little disappointed in Illumi’s creativity although he definitely respected his murderous streak. 

“You slept with Chrollo!” Illumi practically shouted, incredulous that Hisoka could even angry with him right now when he was the one who had fucked up to begin with. 

“You wouldn’t touch me! You kept leaving me here without talking to me or doing anything with me! How was I supposed to get your attention?!”

“You’re mad because I wasn’t fucking you?”

“You ignored me for weeks, you always had a job that you needed to go to” he sneered, finally standing up and meeting the other in the eye.

It seemed that Hisoka had finally noticed that Illumi was completely coated in blood, unabashedly running his eyes slowly up and down his body before finally coming up to rest on his lips and then flick to his eyes. 

Illumi had noticed the look, licking his lips himself and tasting the iron that he hadn’t realized he had gotten all over himself earlier. He couldn’t help but notice that the other was started to become aroused, the sick little fuck. 

Illumi wanted to stay mad at him. He wanted to be furious that Hisoka had been with Chrollo, and was sure that he’d been with him since they’d been apart but looking at him now and seeing the gaze in his eyes he wasn’t sure that he could stay mad at him anymore. It had been so long since he'd really touched the other; he had to admit that Hisoka was right about that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I'm still listening to Sam Smith. It just seems to fit this so perfectly (to me at least). 
> 
> I think I'm just going to start naming the chapters after his song titles.


	3. Like I Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little background fun

There was a soft breeze blowing the warm air through his long, black hair though he paid it no attention. It mattered not whether it was sunny or snowing, he had a job to do and the weather could not impede him.

There was a moment when he believed he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eyes but quickly dismissed it as he could not sense anything strange and he didn’t think that anything could evade him that easily. 

He skirted the house he had tracked his target to a few days ago, he’d patiently waited and watched his movements hourly to ensure he wouldn’t be disturbed or caught. His client had wanted the most discreet kill he could pay for and Illumi was the next best thing to Silva himself in that regard. 

He approached the house silently; knowing there were no others around and that there wouldn’t be anyone coming for a few days either. The man was in hiding which meant he was on the phone as little as possible to keep his location a secret.

Finding him was child’s play. He could have done as well when he was four, clearly they didn’t care enough about the man to truly try and keep him hidden, otherwise they would have put more resources into keeping him safe. 

Four pins were held between his fingers at the ready to loose when he saw the man. As he entered the home a flash of confusion flitted across his face for only half a millisecond when he saw the man slumped in a chair, very clearly already dead. There was no way that he could have been beaten here within the last hour when he’d last laid eyes on the man.

A playing card was protruding from the back of his head ‘too bad, so sad. What will you tell your dad?’ written along with a heart drawn on the back of the joker with sharpie. He slid the card into his pocket to show his father and examine further when he got home.

This was the first encounter he had with Hisoka, and he’d not even known his name then, only knowing him by the calling card he had left for him. 

It was another three weeks before he’d heard from him again. It was long enough for him to have forgotten about the instance all together, closing in on his target and finding several cards sticking out of the woman’s chest that he’d been tailing. 

Illumi plucked all three, shaking them of the still-warm blood and examining the hearts drawn on the back of two, one reading ‘what kind of assassin lets someone else take his kill?’ He simply rolled his eyes at the comment but was very intrigued at how someone could get in and out without him noticing them whatsoever. 

After this second contact Illumi had expected to find more and more evidence of the man he suspected was following him but all of a sudden it was like he’d gone silent. A little over two months had passed before he’d believed that the man might be around again.

Illumi was out again for a job, waiting on a rooftop when he saw that same flash of red again, this time picking it out and attempting to follow the movements, launching a few pins in the direction he assumed he’d be moving, one must have hit its mark from the noise he’d heard. What he’d not expected was the deep laughing that followed.

He was almost instantly in front of the other, more pins flying through the air towards the very strangely dressed man. He understood where that red had come from now. The man had almost painfully bright crimson hair and he was dressed in such ridiculous looking clothing. How in the world did he go anywhere without being stared at? And how could he not have noticed him before?

His pins were stopped midair by some unseen force though upon further inspection he could see that the other was a nen user as well. He found himself upside down in an instant, noting that the strange pink substance that had caught his pins was also what was keeping him in the air.

“Do you like it?” The man smirked, squatting in front of the other to make them eye level. “I call it bungee gum, it has the properties of both gum and rubber,” he said with a smile.

Illumi stared up at him, wondering why he wasn’t being attacked in such a vulnerable position and why he was acting so calm after being caught. He was also wondering how someone could be so pretentious and full of himself to act the way that he was. 

“Did you take out my target again?” he finally asked.

“Maybe,” he started, making the word long and much more drawn out than it truly needed to be, very similar to a child. “This one did try to put up a fight,” he added with a smirk.

“Why are you taking out my targets? I’m still getting paid for them, and I’m not giving you the money.”

“I don’t need money,” he clarified for the other before easily flipping away from the other as Illumi tried striking at him “now, now Lumi, I don’t think we need to resort to violence” he chastised gently though his eyes were sharp watching his every movement. 

“I’ve got a job for you, but you’re going to need a hunter’s license.”

\----

A month later they both had their license and had slept together a few times already. The first time was because Hisoka had kept flirting and getting close to him, teasing the other with things that they could be doing instead of just waiting around doing nothing.

The clown would get in his face and make these vulgar noises and faces and Illumi had just taken enough of it that he’d grabbed the other by the throat, flipped him over a table and fucked him senseless. Illumi had done it primarily to shut the man up and get him to leave him alone but it seemed to have the exact opposite effect.

Illumi hadn’t held back with Hisoka like he usually did with partners and he was astounded to find that Hisoka had actually enjoyed himself. He knew those who liked pain, he did himself, but Hisoka was another breed altogether. He wouldn’t doubt it if Hisoka would get off on the pain if Illumi ever decided to cut his fingers off.

Once Hisoka had had a taste of the raw power he could get from Illumi there was little else that he wanted or wanted to do. He got high off of his attention, even the blatant lack of attention he got most of the time at the beginning of their ‘relationship’. 

There was one day, not long after they had moved into their new place that Hisoka had been laying on the couch throwing cards at the wall, making a star out of them when Illumi walked in on him. 

Illumi leaned over the other, his hair spilling onto Hisoka’s chest “they are going to charge us for damages” he stated and poked a whole through the card still wedged between the man’s fingers with one of his pins. “Come on my next job, there will be a lot of people. You can throw cards at them instead” he told the other, earning himself a wide smile. 

Hisoka pulled the other down closer to his face by his hair, kissing Illumi and biting his bottom lip teasingly his hands moving to grab at the Zoldyck ass behind him. Illumi pulled away from him then and went into the kitchen to make some sort of lunch for both of them. His was poisoned as usual and Hisoka’s had a slightly smaller dosage as he was still trying to build up his immunity for the stuff. 

He’d almost killed the clown the first time he’d been allowed to make dinner because he had simply made it the way he always did and didn’t think that he wouldn’t be immune to the poisons he’d been taking his entire life. Hisoka had been very wary of his cooking ever since then.

The next day they were out, running along rooftops and hiding on fire escapes as they staked out the office building Illumi’s target was in, undercover apparently. All Hisoka had heard was that he was a political activist or some sort of terrorist type but he truly didn’t care. He was only present because he found it fun.

Hisoka took the lead and took out the two men guarding the back door to the building, and he had a feeling then that something illegal was going on here. Even better, maybe someone of value would be here that he could fight, someone that could give him a challenge. 

As Illumi followed he kept a close eye on Hisoka so that he wouldn’t blow his mission but also because he was extremely graceful and knew exactly what he was doing at all times. He knew where to step and how to move without wasting any energy, wondering how he’d managed to become so strong on his own without a family raising him and teaching him these things. It made him even more intimidating. 

The magician took out man upon man that came out him without making a sound, felling the individuals faster than they could even react. They were clean kills, and so unlike the Hisoka that he was used to that he wasn’t sure if he was having a good time or not and he couldn’t even feel his bloodlust. However, he caught one glance at his face and the dark smile that had taken over him told him all that he needed to know. 

Hisoka had always been good at controlling himself and this was no different. He kept his power hidden to make the surprise even greater if he ran up against someone of some strength and only after most of the people in the building had been killed or escape (only because they were worthless and the two decided to let them leave) Hisoka let out his bloodlust, washing over the born assassin in waves.

It was one of the most arousing moments of his life. Illumi remembers it clearly, as though it were seared into his brain. He can remember every moment of that mission with Hisoka, the way he moved to the man, covered in blood and gripped that bright hair tightly and kiss him forcefully, all mashing teeth and tongues. He tasted like blood. He tasted like blood often but there was no escaping it here and he didn’t take his time in ridding himself and the other of their clothing. 

“Hisoka,” it had come out almost like a moan and spurred the other man into action, throwing Illumi against a wall before he was pressed against him, biting his neck and leaving dark marks against his pale skin. Illumi so rarely made any kind of noise while they were doing things that he couldn’t help but take advantage when he heard him speak, especially hearing his name with such want in his voice.

It was rough, it was always rough with Hisoka but this time he wasn’t worrying about breaking something. The walls fractured beneath the Hisoka’s hands and Illumi was sure one of his ribs had broken as he was flipped from facing his lover to having his chest pressed against the wall. The noise of the breaking bone brought forth a guttural moan from the clown and he almost came then, opting instead on pushing on Illumi’s chest until he heard the man let out a small noise of displeasure, bringing him over the edge as his orgasm cascaded through him. 

Illumi followed soon after, barely looking as though anything had happened besides his hair looking a little less than perfect. Hisoka looked as though he had just gotten finished fucking, but that was the way he’d usually looked so most the time you couldn’t tell a difference. 

After sex Hisoka was so different. He was kind and gentle, dressing before slowly and carefully dressing Illumi. He would have been fine, he’d grown up with broken bones and could easily deal with the pain but Hisoka always insisted on being gentle with him, carrying him bridal style back home, kissing his face and apologizing for being so rough with him, like he always did. 

He’d put the man in the tub and gently clean him, always murmuring things about how pretty Illumi was and how great he was at his job and what a good big brother he was, and that would always get Illumi’s attention and earn Hisoka a good kiss and sometimes a blow job. Hisoka would join him in the tub and wash as well before he’d take him to bed and cuddle with him, falling asleep with an expression so gentle sometimes Illumi wasn’t sure it was even the same man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took forever to get done. Thank god finals are over.


	4. Not In That Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much who have liked and commented!! I only got this chapter out because of you! Hope you like all the drama and two grown men being children!

Illumi was ready to admit that he had been awful, that he’d left Hisoka alone and ignored him for too long. He’d been taking a lot of jobs lately and didn’t even tell the other about them when he’d get back home, he’d usually just go to bed and then be gone again early in the morning. He was willing to admit his faults and ask for forgiveness when he heard Hisoka’s phone chime in his pocket. 

Hisoka felt the anger surge out of the dark haired male instantly. He swore inwardly at Chrollo’s timing, knowing that it couldn’t have really been anyone else besides him. He ignored it but then it chimed again and the look in Illumi’s eyes would have speared a normal person in two. 

“Are you not going to answer that? It could be important.”

Hisoka felt the challenge there as they both knew who had sent the messages and clearly Hisoka wasn’t very repentant about his actions while Illumi had been at home. And while Illumi was mad that Hisoka had been with someone else Hisoka was still angry that Illumi still was not addressing the real issue and that he still hadn’t admitted that he wanted for them to be exclusive, which he wouldn’t have had an issue with.

He pulled his phone out without breaking eye contact with Illumi and only glancing down when the screen lit up with another message, quickly dodging a pin that was hurled at his face. He feigned surprise as he met the others gaze again and appeared to feel hurt though his eyes were alight with fury. 

“You are unbelievable,” Illumi spat out, turning to leave but finding that his feet were glued to the floor by Hisoka’s infuriating gum. “Let me go. Now.”

Hisoka laughed coldly at the other “I’m unbelievable? Well at least I’m not some robot who just follows daddy’s orders all the time without a second thought and doesn’t care about anything or anyone else,” he shot back angrily and went into their bedroom without letting Illumi move. 

He came back out carrying a large bag, grabbed the cards from the wall and walked towards the door “I’ll make it easy for you. Now you can focus completely on your jobs without anymore ‘distractions.’ I’m sure that’ll please your father.” He didn’t say anything more and slammed the door as he left, giving himself a few minutes to leave before releasing Illumi’s feet.

Illumi stared at the door for a solid twenty minutes, expressionless, waiting for the door to open and have the clown prance back in like he always did. He’d never felt as though he’d have to wait very long before he’d see the man again and this was the first time he wasn’t sure if he would come to find him again. He’d never seen the look in Hisoka’s eyes as he was leaving before and he didn’t want to admit to himself how much it scared him. 

He refused to think that this might be the end of them and went to bed hoping that Hisoka would be there when he woke up. When he wasn’t he went out on another job just to take his mind off of him though found it much harder than usual, slipping up and cutting a man’s arm off by accident. 

His days continued like this for a week, and then two, then a month before he couldn’t take it any longer. He’d started losing faith that Hisoka would come back on his own and he assumed Chrollo was a large part of it. Finding the spider was easy enough, he’d never kept himself hidden that well when he was after something and it seemed he was hunting down a sort of relic.

He walked in to their ‘hideout,’ startling several spiders into action though Chrollo waved them off instantly “what can I do for you, Zoldyck?” he asked with a hint of a smile, like he already knew exactly what Illumi wanted and would ask for but just wanted to hear it come out of his mouth. 

“Where is he?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that, I do believe,” Chrollo practically sang back to him. 

“You know exactly who I am talking about, now tell me before you find your tongue separated from the rest of your body.”

At the threat several spiders took a step closer to their boss, ready to step in and take out the man though Chrollo looked less than stressed about the situation.

“I’ve not seen him since he left about a month ago, I thought he was leaving to find you, he seemed all excited about something all of a sudden. Last I heard he was in Heavens Arena just tearing people apart. I can’t believe you hadn’t heard about it before now, everyone’s been talking about it.”

Illumi stormed out without saying another word and went straight to that loud, obnoxious fighting spectacle. He was infuriated that they wouldn’t immediately let him up to see Hisoka and that he had to start lower, ending his opponents with such dexterity that he moved up within a matter of hours to where Hisoka was. 

Everyone was on edge when he reached the correct floor, and for good reason. Hisoka’s bloodlust must have been surging for days and it encompassed the entire floor and probably more. Illumi waded through it towards its center and was surprised to find that he was fighting with someone then.

He stood inside the exit tunnel as the match had already started and seats filled so quickly, with everyone having the desire to see what imbecile would try and come up against Hisoka. 

It looked like he was toying with them for a while, letting them get in a few hits, he might even let them think they had the upper hand before he’d take an arm or a leg, taking them apart piece by piece until the floor was a bloody mess. The worst part was that it didn’t even look as though Hisoka was enjoying himself the way that he usually did. 

Hisoka turned to leave and froze when he saw Illumi “finally turn on the news? Or did you finally get bored?” he asked icily, a tight smile stretched over his teeth. 

“I asked Chrollo where you were.”

“You think I would have been with him all this time? You really think he meant something to me? I want to fight him, I want him to pull out all the stops and try to kill me. I have no interest in him outside of that.”

“I thought you would have come home.”

“You should’ve known better, Lumi.”

Hearing the name crushed him inside; it hurt more than he’d ever expected and he wasn’t quite sure what to say back to him. 

“Are you going to come home?”

“I am home.”

Oh. That was even more painful. He didn’t know how to handle this kind of pain. It wasn’t something that he was used to or was trained to endure. It felt like he was being ripped apart from the insides. 

“I miss you.”

Hisoka just laughed. “You’re a machine. You’re a very well built machine that has gotten used to running a certain way. I was just a virus. You’ll go so much better without me, don’t worry, you’ll get used to living without me.”

With that Hisoka walked right past him and back to his suite to wash off the filth he’d covered himself with. It wasn’t like he didn’t know Illumi had continued his jobs without hesitation, and it had taken a month for him to even come looking, it would take far more than an ‘I miss you’ to make a difference in his eyes.

There wasn’t anymore contact between them for two weeks, Hisoka chose not to fight as he’d already gotten Illumi’s attention and the thrill just wasn’t there for him at the moment. 

When Hisoka finally chose to fight again he entered the ring with a bored look on his face until he felt that familiar blood lust hit him in the face like a brick. His eyes widened, Illumi was never careless about letting it out which meant it was very much purposeful and very much directed at him. 

“They would not tell me when you fought so I have had to deal with worms every day until you decided to show up,” Illumi hissed angrily, clearly tired of dealing with the mechanics of how the arena worked. 

A little smile, a genuine one, appeared on Hisoka’s face. Probably the first one in the months they’d been apart. 

The power rippling off both men was overwhelming, the crowd unusually silent as they were trying to hear the words exchanged and trying to figure out how they knew each other. 

Both men ignored the referees comments and commentary about their match, staring each other down, the fire rising in the clown’s eyes as his excitement grew. He knew they were both far too prideful to go easy on the other and they’d never actually fought before, his fingers twitching and ready to go.

“Hopefully you haven’t lost your touch from dealing with them, Lumi, I would hate to have to take it easy on you,” he sang, taking a few steps to his left. 

Illumi mirrored his movements, still looking as deadpan as ever “you know that does not happen.”

Both men sprang into action simultaneously, moving so quickly that the crowd couldn’t keep up with their movements. Occasionally the sound of a landing fist would surface, sometimes paired with a maniacal laugh that could have only belonged to one of them.

Neither of them would use their specialty nen abilities, not wanting to rely on anything but their brute strength. Illumi watched the life breathed back into Hisoka as he became his old self again, and later Hisoka wouldn’t be able to remember if he’d actually seen Illumi smile or if it had been a trick of the light.

They moved at breakneck speed for about an hour before the separated on separate ends of the mat, both breathing heavily and Hisoka laughing like a madman, clutching his stomach. 

He continued his laughing and wiped away a tear before looking back up at Illumi “how many jobs have you missed while living here?”

“Thirty-seven.”

That sent the clown into another fit of laughter and Illumi couldn’t figure out what was so funny about that. 

The amusement in his eyes quickly turned to lust and the sight sent a chill through Illumi’s body, freezing him to the spot.

Hisoka walked up to him and spoke softly enough that no one else would be able to hear the words out of his mouth “I am going to fuck you so hard when we get home you’ll miss another week’s worth of jobs.”

Illumi still couldn’t move. He stared at him though a slight blush tinted his cheeks at the comment. “So…?”

“I concede,” Hisoka announced loudly, sending the crowd into a confused uproar, and left the room to go pack his things and go home.


	5. Nirvana

This is what Hisoka had missed the most: this closeness, just lying in bed, their noses so close they were almost touching, talking about anything and everything. He loved listening to Illumi’s voice when he talked about his childhood and the things he’d learned from his parents. He would laugh at his stories of his ‘adventures’ with Killua and how things had changed since Kalluto was a baby. 

This is all Hisoka had wanted. It was the feeling of Illumi’s beautiful, long hair spilling across his chest when the other hovered over him, the tip of Illumi’s finger smearing his makeup down his face if he hadn’t taken it off yet, the depth of his eyes and how it seemed as though you could see the universe within them.

Illumi so rarely spoke to anyone without a direct need and a smile was an even greater rarity, and every time Hisoka saw that light in his face he’d pause and try and capture it in his mind for later when he was alone. The slight curve of his lips when he’d let it surface was so strange, as if it didn’t quite fit with the rest of his face, probably because his mother had tried training it out of him when he was only a child.

Hisoka reached out and let his thumb brush along the man’s bottom lip, Illumi didn’t seem to notice and simply continued talking about his assassin training from when he could remember and how he’d used to teach Killua how to keep himself in the shadows and move without making any kind of noise. He’d taught him how to be a killer and Killua hadn’t wanted any of his gifts. He’d never wanted to be a killer like the rest of his family.

Hisoka’s golden eyes traveled over the hard lines of Illumi’s face, that angular face that he’d looked at so many times and yet its beauty still surprised him, and he smiled, a rare, genuine one that wasn’t full of lust but rather simple happiness at the turn of events that had led him here. Sure, he could ruin the moment and say something filthy and vulgar but sometimes even he enjoyed the time they spent together and he also enjoyed the knowledge that Illumi could probably break him in half if he ever really pissed him off. 

Often during these times Hisoka wouldn’t do it on purpose but he’d lose track of whatever it was Illumi was saying, and he had to pause when the other had stopped talking and was staring at him as though he were supposed to have something to respond. “Sorry, what?”

“I do not want you to be with anyone else. I want you to live with me and only be with me.”

“All you had to do was ask, Lumi,” Hisoka practically purred and kissed the assassin, much happier than he thought he would be at hearing the words come from the man who was a self-proclaimed hater of any sort of emotion or attachment. It was a small victory in itself and a great FU to his parents. His lips continued their downward path and pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck until he was stunned into immobilization.

“And I want you to meet my parents.”

“Lumi, I don’t thi-,”

“It is not up for discussion.” Illumi looked at him, eyes flat and face set. There would be little he could do to change his mind. 

“Why?”

“They are having their yearly dinner party and everyone is always miserable and I want you to come with me.”

Hisoka had to force himself not to roll his eyes at the other “you just want me there so you’re not bored.”

“Yes.”

“How romantic,” the clown grumbled though he wouldn’t protest too much as he nestled into Illumi’s chest “when is it?”

“Two days. And you need to wear a suit.”

This caused Hisoka to audibly groan and fall back into the bed, throwing an arm dramatically over his eyes and sink into the mattress and blankets as far as he could in some last ditch effort to keep himself from this situation.

“You just asked to be exclusive and now you want me to meet your parents. Are you asking just because you want me to go with you?” Hisoka asked after a few moments of thinking.

“I cannot stand the thought of someone else kissing you or even touching you. And I do not want you to think that it is okay just because we have not said it out loud,” he added the last part pointedly, as it had made him angry when Hisoka had tried to actually use that as an argument point.

“Fair enough,” Hisoka laughed lightly though he was certainly treating this conversation more seriously than it appeared, surprised to hear the words come out of the others mouth and that Illumi did feel as strongly as he did about the situation. Even after their argument Hisoka had felt as though he’d been the only one really hurt and hadn’t realized Illumi felt the way he did. He was so awful at showing it.

They left the next morning together for Kukuroo Mountain. Bags had been packed and Hisoka had been briefed on which actions he shouldn’t even think about while in the household if he wanted to keep his limbs attached to his body. Hisoka was wearing a black outfit with a red diamond and heart on his chest to match Illumi’s usual dark outfit.

Kikyo immediately greeted them upon arrival to the estate and she flittered around them, as she couldn’t believe that Illumi had brought someone home with him and kept telling the both of them as much. Hisoka could tell Illumi was nervous about this though. He was stiff, the way he’d been when he’d met him and he only now realized that he’d acted slightly less rigid around him now than when they first met.

Illumi also wasn’t meeting his gaze or hardly even looking in his general direction, ignoring him like he did the butlers that followed them around everywhere. Hisoka felt their gazes on his back and felt the slight threat that they would move instantly if he were to make a false step, the idea slightly thrilling to him.

Once they’d arrived at the mansion they were led into Silva’s room and Hisoka smiled widely at the power he felt emanating off of him. Illumi could tell instantly and shot him daggers and a silent threat of punishment if he tried to start something with any of his family members. 

Silva welcomed Illumi home and Hisoka to it, and gave them the plans for dinner that night and for the next. They both acknowledged him respectfully as their elder and Hisoka giving in to Illumi’s wants he kept his mouth shut until they were led once again from the room.

Hisoka looked at his friend and gave him a smirk, one telling that he might not fight with the man now but he would eventually, Illumi ignoring him completely and refusing to egg him on lest he get a boner in front of his mother or the butler they were soon passed off to for the tour of the rest of the mansion.

Illumi clearly didn’t want to be there and to him, Hisoka seemed positively giddy. Who knows how long he wanted to come here and hadn’t for whatever reason and now he’d just had a personal escort and practically unlimited privileges just because of Illumi.

When they finally stepped into Illumi’s personal part of the house did he feel that energy shift within his guest and found himself slammed against a wall with a very angry Hisoka very close to his own face. The blank look on his seemed to just anger him further and the “what?” that squeaked out earned him a hand to his throat that began to squeeze.

“You ask me to be with you. You force me to come here so that you aren’t bored and then as soon as we set foot onto the estate you completely shut down and ignore me. I thought I was actually going to have to attack your father to get any kind of reaction out of you.” The anger in his eyes quickly turned to mischief and he leaned in even closer to Illumi.

“Do you not want to tell them that we’re together? Have they not already figured that part out yet?”

“No, Father knows,” 

“No one else?”

“I am not sure, I do not think mother or Milluki know.” 

“Oh don’t they? Well let’s just make sure that the rest of the mansion knows as well so that everyone is aware that you’re mine and we’re much more than just ‘friends’ or ‘associates’,” he smirked and gripped the other’s cock through the front of his pants, watching the shiver pass through the dark haired male as his pupils dilated and became much larger.

“Hisoka,” he gasped softly, gripping the man’s shoulders tightly, meaning the name to come out more as a warning, wanting to tell him that they shouldn’t be doing things here, especially when he wasn’t sure when someone would come back for them but it sounded much more like a moan than intended.

It only spurred the clown further and he pressed a heated kiss against his lips before biting them and drawing out another small whimper of sorts from Illumi, still thinking he might be able to end this and avoid the possibility of discovery.

Hisoka’s hand had found it’s way into Illumi’s pants and had wrapped itself around the man’s cock, gripping and stroking, pulling small noises from the assassin as his hands gripped tightly to blood-orange hair and pulled roughly with each stroke.

“Oh for gods sake just fuck me already, Hisoka,” he muttered eventually, his hips bucking slightly and hearing the deep, throaty chuckle from that sadistic bastard.

“Are you sure?” He teased, pulling his hand away and licking a finger “we might want to wait until later,” he smirked at the other until he was thrown across the room onto the bed and Illumi stalked towards him while shedding clothes along the way.

“Take your pants off.”

“Oh Illumi, I do love it when you get physical,” he purred though did as he was asked, removing his top while he was at it. He watched as Illumi sauntered towards him and straddled his hips and lean over him, biting at his neck and his long hair falling all into his face.

Hisoka let out a small groan of pleasure and lifted his neck to give more access and he gripped the man’s ass and teased a slick finger around the ring of muscles before pushing in quickly, Illumi letting out a surprised noise before starting to rock against the hand as long fingers fucked him.

Hisoka rolled them over and hovered above the other man, adding another two fingers, making sure that he was hitting that spot inside him that would make his eyes roll to the back of his skull and have him begging for the real thing.

“Hi-Hisoka please,” he whined, his nails digging sharply into the skin of the others forearm, his back arching until he was suddenly very empty. His black eyes opened for only a moment before they slammed shut again and a groan left his throat as he was filled completely by the other.

Hisoka rolled his own thin hips against the other regularly and roughly, thrusting into the other as hard as he could manage, holding the other down by his neck and starting to squeeze a little. “Keep your eyes open,” he growled, meeting eyes once the others had opened again.

Illumi’s vision soon began to fade, as the oxygen was cut from his brain, only able to focus on the feeling of being roughly fucked and the pleasure spiking as a hand wrapped around his member and began stroking opposite to the thrusts. 

Everything looked white and Illumi felt as though he were floating, and as he came back to his senses he realized that he was muttering Hisoka’s name over and over again beneath the man’s hand.

Hisoka had cum as well, he could feel that much, but the easiness about him now only happened after sex. He frowned up at the other, wondering why he’d muffled his noises though Hisoka was chuckling to himself quietly.

“You practically screamed,” the magician laughed as he took his hand back. “It’s been so long since you’ve done that I wasn’t worried. I don’t think anyone heard you except for one of the butlers maybe, one slightly flinched when you did but I don’t think they’re going to say anything.” He smiled down at the other and cupped the assassins face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you, Hisoka.”

“I love you too, Illumi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the responses!!
> 
> Fun things:  
> I've started up another little fic if you're interested in our boys on vacation.  
> I'm traveling rn for school so while I've been super busy I really want to keep this updated pretty regularly.  
> If anyone is interested in seeing something particular let me know and I'll try and incorporate it or I can write a one-shot if anybody would be interested in that. I like having some extra inspiration sometimes lol
> 
> If you are interested, you can message me on tumblr at augustandfrobisher which is my main blog or churchxhisoka which is going to be my fun side blog with all things evil clowns that I'm just now getting around to making so I don't flood my normal blog with it all haha.  
> Thanks again!!!


	6. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

Hisoka couldn’t remember ever being shy in any sort of situation. If he’d ever been uncomfortable by something he would go out of his way to be ostentatious and he’d eventually gotten over being uncomfortable as well. 

However, this dinner with Illumi’s parents after doing what they’d just done and when he’d seen their faces as they walked into the dining room he’d instantly been able to tell that they knew exactly what they’d done as well. He’d chanced a look in Illumi’s direction to try and see his reaction and he’d gone back to blank stares and avoiding looking in the clown’s direction. Again. 

He stifled his frustration at being ignored, again, and instead stood behind the chair next to where Illumi would be sitting, noting that other places had been set yet no one was there to claim them. “Whom else are we waiting on?” he smiled in Silva’s direction, letting his nails tap lightly on the wood of the back of the chair. 

The silver haired man looked him up and down, still seeming to debate why he was even allowing him into his house, and, worse still, his table. He narrowed his eyes slightly at him, thinking back on why he hadn’t asked whom his son was intending to bring to their family dinner. He’d never asked to bring someone and Kikyo had told him numerous times to do as much.

“It seems Killua and Gon are a little late. And Kalluto may or may not come depending on the spiders,” Illumi offered, tired of his fathers pointed stares at the two of them.

The clown hummed and nodded “that’s right, there was supposed to be a heist today.”

“Do you not find your duty to them important?” Silva questioned him with a slight frown that seemed to be permanently fixed onto his face. 

“Only if I also think that it would be fun. But it will be easy for those who go and Illumi asked me here. Illumi matters more to me than they do.”

Illumi moved his head minutely at that and Hisoka felt a small surge of confidence at even that small recognition. It wasn’t that he rarely expressed his appreciation or admiration of his dark haired friend, but he so often made such a big deal out of it to the point of mockery and just then he had been so painfully honest.

Kikyo and Silva met eyes across the table and Silva could tell that Kikyo knew that she had lost another child. They had known Illumi well enough and had a strong enough hold on him that they knew instantly that Illumi could not be theirs any longer.

Silva knew Kikyo had grasped onto the hope that he would remain home longer when he’d come home after his spat with Hisoka but seeing them together now it was horribly apparent that Illumi was wholly entwined with Hisoka in every aspect of his person. 

Killua and Gon entered then, and by the looks on their faces it was most certainly Gon’s decision that they had come, almost looking as though the young Zoldyck was being dragged into the mansion behind the much brighter looking boy. Kikyo’s excitement at seeing her favorite son was unsurprising to everyone present.

The two younger men were, however, shocked to see a certain clown at the table and even more than that was the fact that he was wearing a well-fitted black suit with a black shirt and tie and his hair was slicked back. He almost looked normal, even keeping his makeup to a minimum.

Hisoka also knew that he looked good and that was part of his frustration was that Illumi wasn’t fully appreciating the time and effort that he had put into looking this good just for him.

“Wow, Hisoka. You look…different, you got really dressed up,” Gon said as he looked at the clown. He had known him for quite a while now and he couldn’t remember a time that Hisoka looked as he did now. 

Ahhh, yes, this was good. This would serve well for Hisoka, his golden eyes narrowing at the younger male as a wide smile stretched across his face. It was horrible for his ego but he knew that it would let the Zoldyck parents that he was taking all of this seriously and that he was serious about their son. 

It was then that he was ushered to sit by the butlers who were preparing to bring food out to them all. Wine had already been passed around and while Illumi was nursing his, Hisoka was finishing up his second glass and was feeling a bit more comfortable and placed a hand on Illumi’s knee. 

He felt the body tense beneath his touch for only a few moments before he relaxed again, just a little surprised that he’d been touched and maybe even more that there weren’t instant repercussions from some sort of affection in his parents presence. 

It wasn’t as though it were forbidden either, Gon touched Killua often and they passed looks that were well known to everyone present but they were clearly happy and in love and no one would comment on anything they did, least of all Kikyo who was just happy that Gon had brought Killua home to her even if only for a couple days.

“Hisoka, you said Illumi mattered to you,” Silva started, ice blue eyes boring into the man and Hisoka felt Illumi stiffen beside him in preparation for whatever was about to come out of his fathers mouth. Hisoka noticed Killua perk up as well, as though he were expecting a fight to break out at any moment and there was no way that he would risk missing a second of it.

“Yes. He does.”

“I seem to remember Illumi coming home recently and telling me something like you were spending time with that Chrollo Lucifer.”

Hisoka’s jaw clenched minutely and his hand tightened on Illumi’s knee as a promise for a later conversation and removed his hand, leaning back in the chair as to get a better look at the man. He gave a charming smile and while he could tell it didn’t have much effect he continued anyway.

“I seem to remember Illumi waking up in the middle of the night, sweating and scared, from memories of his childhood. Now I can’t presume to know what they’re about and I’ve never pried but with all of your children leaving your household I can’t imagine that they were very good memories.”

The anger was visible and he knew that he had pushed but he also wanted to know how far he could go before Silva raised his voice or made a move towards him. 

Killua was on the edge of his seat and couldn’t even hide the gleam of interest in his eyes, Gon looking a little worried that a fistfight would break out and he wouldn’t be able to stop it.

Illumi fully looked at his date then. He couldn’t believe that he would have said something like that and he’d never actually told them that they were nightmares from his childhood either. He couldn’t think of a way he would have known that they were from his early years of training. 

Hisoka turned when he felt a hand on his thigh, just noticing then that Illumi was looking at him and touching him, not even trying to hide the slight surprise on his face. Illumi was never one for pda anyway and he never expected it so to say that it caught him off guard was a bit of an understatement. 

“Do not listen to him, he is just trying to rile you up. He is just angry that I have missed so many jobs lately and he has had to send out Milluki and he is not as clean as I am.” Illumi turned a bit more in his seat and let his fingers pull at the tiny pink hairs at the nape of Hisoka’s neck.

The arousal that began to pool in the clown’s stomach was almost embarrassing. There wasn’t anything more defiant that Illumi could really do than to contradict his father and actually show affection to another person. His breath hitched a little in his throat and without even looking he knew that everyone else in the room were staring at them openly in surprise and confusion.

The food arrived then, much to everyone’s relief. The starter was a soup with beans and some sort of meat, Hisoka couldn’t distinguish what any of it was but it certainly tasted fantastic. 

Hisoka felt eyes boring into his skull from numerous directions and for the first time he felt slightly self-conscious. He thought maybe it was because he didn’t have control over it, he’d never cared about another person and what they thought but he knew this whole thing was important to Illumi even though Hisoka wished that it wasn’t. 

Hisoka finished another glass of wine along with the soup before the salads had been brought out, something Hisoka refused to touch regardless of how Illumi looked between him and the plate in an attempt to get him to eat the greenery. They had already had an extensive discussion on the subject and neither side would yield. 

Kikyo seemed that it was finally her place to speak for the evening, looking at Illumi with lips pursed, though what facial expression she might have had was lost to Hisoka with everything on her face. 

“You should be more respectful to your father, Illumi, you made a commitment and running off for that long is irresponsible.” 

“So is treating your children like your personal puppets,” Hisoka fired back quickly, without a shred of a smile.

Silva put his fork down loudly and Hisoka purposefully turned his head slowly to gaze at him. “You are a guest in this house but I will not stand by and let you verbally assault my wife and myself.”

“Well how about we move on to a physical assault then?” He sneered and let his aura emanate from him for only a moment before he suddenly found himself in the presence of quite a number of butlers. He laughed a little and put his hands up in a sign of peace, at least momentarily. 

He had little doubt in his mind that he could take the butlers with maybe a little struggle but no doubt win. He would be a good guest for now though and let them keep their heads attached to the rest of their bodies. 

Illumi must have felt the same way as he put a hand on Hisoka’s shoulder and just shook his head “You do not need to start something right now,” he stated calmly, Silva noting how quickly Hisoka relaxed at that and turned his full attention to his son. 

Silva wasn’t sure if he’d seen anyone treat his son with such undivided attention before, he surely didn’t receive attention like that from his parents or his siblings. He watched the words pass silently between them and watched as the magician leaned back into his seat and sipped on the glass of wine in his hand.

“Why don’t you take Hisoka with you on your next job, Illumi?”

The statement caught them all off-guard and while Hisoka hid his interest and amusement well he couldn’t help but notice Kikyo’s mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air and he averted his eyes to his boyfriend who looked as though he were trying to figure out the ulterior motive his father was trying to get at. 

“If he’s going to be spending time with you I want to know that he can take care of himself and won’t become a burden to you or this family” obviously showing that Illumi’s problems were shared by all and they would come if he called for something like Hisoka being in trouble if Illumi asked them to. 

“I’ve actually completed a few of Illumi’s jobs when I was bored. He didn’t know. I saw the message on his phone and sent it to myself and deleted it off of his phone.” The redhead shrugged casually, not having thought that it was that big of a deal in the first place. 

“What rank were they?”

“A few 4s and a couple 3s and one or two 2s.”

“A rank one just came in. I’ll let you take care of that one if you think that you can handle it. Illumi was doing rank 3s when he was twelve.”

Hisoka could feel the challenge hang in the air, dangling right next to his ear whispering to him and god knows he could never resist a challenge.

“Of course I can handle it.”

“Good, I’ll send you the information after dinner.”

Illumi looked between the men and couldn’t decide why he suddenly felt nervous. His father never had made a big deal about their job ranks and even the level one’s shouldn’t be any sort of problem for Hisoka. 

He wondered if this one had something special for him to test him. And if that was the case Silva had already figured out how much Illumi liked him and that was dangerous. 

Silva would try and kill Hisoka with this job. 

The rest of the dinner went by in quite a blur for Illumi, only noticing after an hour or so that Hisoka was flushed and laughing quite a bit, and even his father was chuckling with the man. He blinked, wondering how long he’d been absent and was sure that his date had plenty to drink.

“I am going to take Hisoka upstairs now. I think it is time for bed for him.”

Hisoka only fought him for about half a second before accepted the help from his chair and held onto the man as he was led up to Illumi’s room. 

“You drank too much.”

“You didn’t drink enough. Maybe your parents would be bearable then,” he teased with a laugh and leaned in for a kiss.

Illumi turned his head at the last second and tried to ignore the pain he’d seen flash in Hisoka’s eyes. It was replaced by confusion “what did I do?”

“Nothing. I am just worried about my father and what he is planning.”

“Don’t be worried, you know I can take care of myself,” he promised and this time kissed the other gently before letting himself be led to bed.

\----

Killua looked to his father after his brother had taken the clown away and frowned “you know if you kill him Illumi will never forgive you.”

Silva looked to his child before nodding slightly. “If he isn’t strong enough it’s better to cut him off now before he can get too attached to him. Illumi can’t handle a loss like that if he gets too wrapped up in someone else like that.”


	7. Money on My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took for-freaking-ever to get up. Apparently I had it written for a little while and never posted it. It's also a little short but Idk what else to do with it atm. Hopefully I'll get another chapter out soonish if anyone still reads this *sigh*. Thanks for all the comments guys I appreciate it <3

The sounds of screams surrounding him were usually a symphony to his ears but now, with his thoughts on Hisoka he’d become distracted and the noises around him were deafening. His body was moving in autopilot as he separated heads from shoulders with his mind elsewhere. 

He was brought back to consciousness as he felt a something touch his face, lifting his hand and feeling a cut along his cheekbone, the wound stinging slightly as he ran his finger along the cut. He looked shocked for half a moment before a fist collided with his teeth, splitting his lip and filling his mouth with the metallic tang of his own blood. 

Illumi blinked a couple times before moving so quickly between the remaining gang members that he was a blur, ending them all within a few moments. Hisoka was going to be upset. He was never happy if someone were to mar his face in any way. Hisoka had no qualms about bruising any other part of his body but he was so careful about being gentle with his face and Illumi had never been able to figure out why it mattered so much to him. 

Hisoka had been all too eager to take the job that his father had offered him due to his desire for a good, close fight. The assassin had no doubts that he could handle himself but there were times he liked to play it a little too close and no one else would be there to back him up.

With this abnormal level of stress he had taken to pacing, something he had thought his mother had trained out of him, making a sort of path under his feet from walking over the grass repeatedly. He stopped suddenly, angry with himself that he had gotten so distracted by just thinking about the other man that he had let himself take a hit. 

Without hesitating he found another job that he could complete until Hisoka called and said he’d finished. He wasn’t sure how long that was supposed to be but he knew that he couldn’t just wait around for him to come back. He wondered if Hisoka ever worried about him or if he just assumed that Illumi could handle any job he was tasked with. 

The next two jobs he completed were flawless, not allowing a single scratch on his body and he was sure that his targets hadn’t even seen him coming until they found a pin flying straight for their faces. It was almost too easy, not enough distraction for his wandering mind. What else could he do other than complete more jobs. It was already the middle of the night but he wasn’t sure that he’d find sleep easily alone in their apartment. 

Illumi found himself regretting bringing Hisoka to the dinner. Sure, the clown would win his fathers respect by completing this in a timely manner but if he ended up maimed then Illumi would both be livid and unable to argue his case further with his father. If partners couldn’t protect themselves then they couldn’t protect the other and thus became a liability. And liabilities were to be trimmed out of existence.

-

Hisoka wore a face-splitting grin as he sprinted in zigzags and arches avoiding daggers being hurled towards him at insane speeds. He was suddenly glad for having Illumi as a constant practice at avoiding flying objects as he was always on guard for pins coming for his face. Truth be told he was probably enjoying this far more than he should be. 

The man he’d been ordered to find and execute was part of an underground network of criminals involved in collecting rare and expensive jewels and artifacts. It had been too easy to find the man since he would be on the radar of both the spiders and Kurapika. The man supposedly had a fair share of eyes of the Kurta clan and Hisoka promised to hand them over if he received valuable enough information. 

And so he found himself in the basement of a large museum, the operation there known for replicating the originals for the museum to then be sold off to private collectors. The man had been surprised to see a magician of sorts strolling into his private quarters without a care in the world, as if he belonged there himself. 

Hisoka was a piece of art as well. His body was muscular without looking distorted and he had curves in all the right places. His angular face was notoriously beautiful, his makeup making his cheekbones stand out and drawing attention to his golden eyes while his hair, while distracting, added to his entire person in an indescribable way. 

The pink-haired man smirked a bit as he found himself being admired, hating to end someone who appreciated his beauty and was unafraid to stare longingly at him. Maybe he would play with this one before finishing him off. That seemed like a fair enough compromise. 

That was how he got into his current situation of dodging knives and running between priceless artifacts and artwork, trying to force the man to destroy as many of the pieces as he could just to further his anger and try to put his aim off a little. 

All was going good and well, Hisoka wondering why Illumi and his father had been making such a big deal about this man until he seemed to run into a wall out of nowhere. Upon further examination a wall of nen stood before him and a maze of the stuff filled the entire floor of the basement. 

Ah. Yes this could make things slightly more difficult, and certainly more fun. Especially since it seemed that he was the only one confined to the maze. Its owner walked through the walls as if they weren’t there, moving straight towards Hisoka and the clown let out a chuckle at his situation and the anticipation of out-smarting the man before him. 

He could play the mouse for a bit, let the other think that he had the upper hand until he could set a few traps of his own that the other would no doubt walk into without realizing it just as he had. 

While turning a corner he didn’t gauge the direction of one of the knives as well as he had thought, the blade cutting across the front of his thigh, shallowly cutting and staining his pristine white suit with maroon. He let a few cards loose in the man’s direction to slow him a bit as he tried finding a better path through the maze that would give him a straighter path of attack.

Another blade found the back of his elbow as he ran, grumbling something about ruining his clothing while still smiling about the fact that he was stuck in a corner. And now he was literally stuck in a corner, having reached a dead end and unable to make a decent run for it.

A few cards appeared between his fingers and he smiled as he prepared himself for a battle in close combat, one of his favorite activities. He charged at the other when he’d come through the wall, narrowly dodging a punch and delivering one himself into the man’s ribcage, pleased at the groan of pain he heard.

Another punch came quickly and with less direction than the first, Hisoka easily dodging that one as well and bringing his foot into the man’s side, causing him to fall onto his hands and knees. 

The magician frowned a little; it was unexpected that the man would have been so easily beaten physically even though he seemed to have a very good control of his nen abilities. 

He let his guard falter for only a moment as his opponent began to sing, wondering if it was some sort of nen trick or if he was just as insane as he was himself. He figured out soon, however, that it was meant as a distraction and had clearly worked as pain shot through his kneecaps at falling quickly to the floor, looking down at his stomach where his hands were holding his organs inside his body. 

He had had enough of these games, letting his bungee gum traps fly and slicing the man into about seventeen different pieces with playing cards set up strategically around them.

Hisoka took out his cell phone and hit the call button, thinking that the last person he had talked to on the phone was Illumi earlier that morning when the assassin told him to be careful. However, the leader of the phantom troupe answered and started to scold him about missing several ‘mandatory’ meetings that had been scheduled over the past few months. 

All Hisoka could get out was a gurgled “Lumi-“ before he passed out with Chrollo staring at the phone in his hand as though he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.


End file.
